totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Walka kto przeżyje czyli rzucanie się pomidorami
Odcinek 11 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Uczestnicy zmierzyli się w zadaniu produkcji masowej. Geoff znowu chciał sabotować drużyne ale jednak charakter Bridgette dał za wygraną i Geoff wziął się do roboty. Biedna Bridg jak ona musi się z nim męczyć. Oczywiście w tamtej drużynie nie było latwiej. Dowiedzieliśmy się że JJ nigdy nie jadł batonika i McKey musiała przejąć dowodzenie, i o dziwo po raz trzeci wygrali Niewidomi Kucharze, a Zawzięci Przypalacze musieli po raz trzeci powiedzieć komuś papa. Trafiło na pana kapitana JJ. Teraz kolejne zadanie czeka naszych uczestników, a teraz żegnam was do My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia Przypalaczy '''Philip: '''Nie trzeci raz z rzędu kogoś wywaliliśmy. '''Beth: '''No zaczyna się robić groźnie. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Beth: 'Nie no nas została 6, a ich 8. '''McKey: '''Witajcie ludzie. '''Beth: '''Hej pani kapitan. '''Heather: '''No mam pomysł. '''Duncan: '''Jaki? '''Heather: '''Może zagramy w butelke? '''Ezekiel: '''O fajnie! ''wszyscy siadają na ziemie 'Heather: '''O wykręciło na McKey! '''McKey: '''Ok wybieram pytanie! '''Heather: '''Całowałaś się kiedyś z dziewczyną? '''McKey: '''No chyba cię totalnie pogieło. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Wyjaśnie moje pytanie. McKey ubiera się jak less, więc co musiałam sprawdzić. '''McKey: '''O jest teraz Philip. '''Philip; '''Chcę zadanie. '''McKey: '''Zdejmij majtki! '''Philip: '''A w życiu! Prędzej piekło będzie zimne. '''McKey: '''A więc pytanie. Czy uważasz się za idiotę? '''Philip: '''Nie! '''Ezekiel: '''No weź nie kłam. '''Philip: '''O jaki traf wykręciło na Ezekiela. '''Ezekiel: '''Wybieram pytanie. '''Philip: '''Czekaj może o mam powiedz ile jest 2 + 2? '''Ezekiel: '''A co ja niby wiem ile to jest? '''Philip: '''Wiesz to jest wiedza na podstawie przedszkola. '''Ezekiel: '''Nie wiem nigdy nie byłem. '''Duncan: '''Ehh ja idę nie chcę w to grać. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Ehh ta gra jest bez sensu Kuchnia Kucharzy '''Bridgette: '''Wygramy ten program ludzie! '''Noah: '''Ta jasne a ja jestem śpiewaczką operową! '''Vera: '''Gratuluje nowej pracy w teatrze. '''Noah: '''O ludzie, tak się tylko mówi. '''Artur: '''Naprawdę. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Artur: 'Tak wiem że jestemk mało kumaty ale co udało mi się dojść aż tu. '''Geoff: '''No weź się skup. '''Izzy: '''Hej może zróbmy coś fajnego! '''Owen: '''Czyli niby co? '''Izzy: '''Nie wiem czekam na wasze propozycje. '''Trent: '''NIe wiem może posiedzimy na chwile w ciszy. '''Bridgette: '''Nie to jest do bani dalej. '''Geoff: '''Może wywalimy naszą panią kapitan. '''Bridgtte: '''Ci chyba coś na pewno jest. '''Geoff: '''Pozwij mnie. '''Owen: '''O już wiem! '''Noah: '''No mów grubasie! '''Owen: '''Zrobimy konkurs w jedzeniu! '''Vera: '''Fajny pomysł. '''Artur: '''Ale jest jedno ale nie mamy jedzenia! Po ostatnim nocnym wtargnięciu do spiżarni Owena musimy czekać aż do jutra na nowe produkty. '''Owen: '''Przepraszam ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Udajcie się przed budynek. Parking '''Heather: '''Ej gdzie jest Chris? '''McKey: '''Nie wiem może wejdziemy do tego budynku. '''Bridgette: '''Wiesz ja bym się powstrzymala. '''Ezekiel: '''No dobry to to p-omysł nie jest] '''Duncan: '''Popieram przedmowce. '''Noah: '''I ja też. ''w ludzi leci salwa pomidorów 'Duncan: '''Po dogłębnym namyślę powiem że lepiej zwiewać! '''Artur: '''Popieram go do tej ciężarówki! ''wszyscy wchodzą do ciężarówki i drzwi się zamykają 'Vera: '''Ej co jest wypuście nas! '''Chris: '''W swoim czasie. '''Heather: '''Ej Chris wiem że to ty! '''Chris: '''Haha. Pole ''2 godziny później 'Geoff: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Chris: '''Na miejscu gdzie rozegra się zadanie! '''McKey: '''Ale nie wiem o czym ono będzie? '''Bridgette: '''No już nie trzymaj nas w niepewności. '''Chris: '''Wiecie że w paru państwach Śródziemnomorskich... '''Noah: '''O nie znowu coś o Europie? '''Chris: '''Nie przerywaj! Chodzi mi o to że są tam walki z użyciem pomidorów! I właśnie odegramy ją sobie! '''Beth: '''Jej jak fajnie. '''Philip: '''O nie nie jem pomidorów! '''McKey: '''Nie ważne. ''10 minut później wszyscy uzbrojeni są już w pomidory 'Chris: '''A więc kto utrzyma się najdłużej na nogach tego drużyna wygra. '''Artur: '''O nie musimy wygrać. '''Chris: '''Więc na miejsca...gotowi...START!!! '''Izzy: '''Owen kryj się! '''Owen: '''Ale o co chodzi? ''Owen dostaje pomidorem 'Owen: '''A wykrwawiam się! '''Artur: '''Owen. '''Owen: '''Izzy kocham cię. '''Artur: '''Owen to tylko pomidor ty żyjesz. '''Owen: '''O to świetnie. ''Artur dostaje pomidorem 'Artur: '''O fajnie zchodzę. '''Vera: '''Nie! '''Artur: '''Dobra nie płacz ale uważaj. '''Vera: '''Dobrze. '''Noah: '''Och ja się nie dam! A masz! '''Ezekiel: '''Ej to bolało! '''Noah: '''I wlaśnie miało. '''SDuncan: '''Powiedz papa knypku! '''Noah: '''Hej dlaczego dostałem pomidorem! '''Duncan: '''Bo nie lubie cię! '''Noah: '''Jeszcze się zemszcze! '''Duncan: '''Tak jak zawsze! '''Noah: '''Grr. ''po godzinie zażartej walki zostali Trent, Izzy, McKey i Duncan 'Duncan: '''McKey rozdzielmy się! '''McKey: '''Nie mówie ci lepiej zostańmy razem. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'McKey: 'Co on sobie mysli przecież mam chyba jakieś doświadczenie. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'To ja kocham destrukcje! I to ja powinienem dowodzić. '''Duncan: '''Dobra ja idę. '''McKey: '''Ale... '''Duncan: '''Pa! ''Duncan odchodzi a McKey dostaje pomidorem 'McKEy: '''Dobrze że Duncan został! '''Trent: '''A niech to! '''Izzy: '''Ja go czuje! '''Trent: '''Ok nie pytam. ''Trent i Izzy postają pomidorami 'Trent: '''Co ale jak? '''Izzy: '''Nie dlaczego! '''Chris: '''Dobra tego się nie spodziewałem ale Zawzięci Przypalacze wygrywają. '''Duncan: '''O tak! '''Beth: '''Brawa dla Duncana! '''Chris: '''A was Niewidomi Kucharze widzę dzisiaj na ceremonii. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Nie było was juz tutaj tak dawno! A ja mam tylko 7 patelni dla was. *Izzy *Trent '''Chris: '''Utzrymaliście się najdłużej więc zostajecie! '''Izzy: '''Super to jest ... czadowe! '''Trent: '''To zwycięztwo dedykuje Gwen. '''Chris: '''Dobra...to kto jeszcze zostaje? *Vera *Owen '''Vera: '''Uff zostaje! '''Owen: '''Dzięki wam ludzie że na mnie nie głosowaliście! '''Chris: '''A jaka ostatnia dwójka zostanie bezpieczna!' *Geoff *Noah '''Noah: '''O tak się gra. '''Geoff: '''A jednak mała Bridg na mnie głosowała! '''Bridgette: '''A jak widzę ty na mnie. '''Vera: '''Nie błagam nie zagrożeni są mkoi najlepsi przyjaciele! '''Chris: '''Tak dzisiaj mamy zagrożonych Artura i Bridgette znowu. ''dramatyczna muzyka '''Cghris: '''Mówie to ze smutkiem ale dzisiaj patelni nie otrzyma ... Artur. '''Artur: '''No mówi się trudno mój czas dobiegł końca. '''Vera: '''Nie dlaczego. ''Vera zaczyna płakać 'Artur: '''Oj nie płacz kochana. '''Vera: '''Ale jak ja wytrzymam tutaj sama! '''Artur: '''Poradzisz sobie wierze w ciebie! '''Vera: '''Dziękuje, ale będzie mi samej smutno. '''Artur: '''och nie jesteś sama żegnaj. '''Vera: 'Żegnaj. '''Chris: '''Tak więc czy Vera wytrzyma sama? Więc spotykamy się nie długo w My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant